


Relative privacy

by CraftyTonshi, Leeva (leevazkai)



Series: Haikyuuween 2016 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Getting Together, M/M, btw there's art, kind of at least, referenced flying disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8206390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraftyTonshi/pseuds/CraftyTonshi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leevazkai/pseuds/Leeva
Summary: Semi and Tendou spend a free period on the grounds.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Owl-san (CraftyTonshi)  
> Edited and drawn by me
> 
> (almost didn't make it today whoops)

Fall leaves quietly floated to the ground, scattering along the ground of the square where groups of students sat around, chatting about their classes and laughing at each others’ jokes. Semi Eita sat among the groups, more focused on his book than the gossiping of his fellow housemates. **  
**

No matter how hard he had tried since the first day of school, the blond was always surrounded by people. He figured it was his lot in life, but Eita didn’t accept it fully until a certain crimson-haired Slytherin flew through his window, plaguing his once-peaceful days.

* * *

“Eita, how many times do I have to apologize for something that happened two years ago?” Tendou whined as he sat down next to the blond, who only scoffed at him teasingly.

“You have to apologize ‘till we graduate, don’t you remember? Only then will I stop reminding you of when you flew through my window and into me. On a stolen broom, no less!” The Slytherin scrunched up his nose at the memory of crashing through the Ravenclaw dorm’s stained glass window and into the half-naked Semi.

The look the Ravenclaw had given him was quite hilarious and adorable. The boy’s face turned from shock to embarrassment and finally into anger in a matter of seconds. In all of the years of Tendou’s short life, he’d never heard someone curse so much. Even so, he sat next to Semi two years later.

“Well, it’s not like I am not your bestest friend because of it. We are bonded for life Semisemi! You should feel lucky!” The crimson haired boy chuckled, eyeing Semi and trying to gauge the reaction on his face as he leaned closer.

All the Ravenclaw had to do was glare and push his head away to get his point across. “Bonded, sure. Whatever you say, Satori.” Semi stared at the ground ignoring the slight thump that his heart made as his friend laughed.

* * *

Semi sat on the wall near his and Tendou’s favorite hangout spot. It was kind of a secret, but not really since anyone could easily see it from the dirt road that lead up and into the castle. Still, the tunnel was not frequently traveled; not many of the students came down here. Most of them favored the square or somewhere indoors, leaving the outside to the ones who could tolerate the autumn chill.

“Eita!” The crimson haired boy peeped over the tunnels wall and in. His face scrunching up as he eyed his friend, “I told you to stop trying to rock that outfit, only cool guys can pull off the rolled up sleeves. Look, like me!” Tendou pointed at his outfit sighing in disappointment, shaking his head he stepped closer.

“I look just fine, thank you,” Semi hissed at the boy as he stepped closer, chanting the verse, “no you don’t” over and over.  He argued with a few “yes I do’s” before he felt like he was going to rip his hair out. Would this _ass_ ever shut up? Semi was desperate to stop the endless chanting, so he moved pushing his friend against the wall of the tunnel. Semi’s right hand pressed against the wall near his head.

Tendou was seemingly unfazed by the sudden change in their position, but he took note as Semi licked his slightly chapped lips. He bent down placing a small peck on his friend’s cheek, enjoying the yelp that earned, then the silence that fell between them. Semi’s gaze flitted from the other boys’ lips to his heavy-lidded eyes as he leaned forward.

It was only then that Semi noticed that Tendou had grabbed his tie, pulling it slightly to close the gap between their lips sooner. Semi made a conscious effort to hold himself up, his lips pressed softly against his best friend’s; the two clumsily moving against each other. It wasn’t the best, but it was perfect at that moment. Semi probably would’ve continued kissing the Slytherin boy if the sound of someone clearing their throat didn’t startle them apart.

There stood a tall, muscular Hufflepuff, clutching a magazine in his hands. Red-faced, Tendou moved away from Semi to grab it, nodding his thanks to the boy. When the boy left with a little bow and turn on his heel, they looked at each other and laughed. Not long after, they were right back to sharing more kisses in that tunnel.


End file.
